Y POR MIEDO A PERDERSE SE PERDIERON
by gryreinadecorazones
Summary: A veces el miedo a perder a un ser amado hace que callemos nuestros sentimientos con tal de tenerlo un minuto mas y nos perdemos la oportunidad de amar... es un one hot HHR aviso que no tiene un final feliz


**¡Hola! Este es el segundo one shot que hago... el anterior no estuvo muy bien... en realidad no me gusto... espero que este sea de su agrado... lo escribí un día en que estaba especialmente triste... y ya verán por que... me gustaría que pensaran este humilde one shot cuando estén a punto de callar sus sentimientos por miedo a arriesgarse y perder... yo sé porque lo digo... puede que cuando se enteren ya sea demasiado tarde... en fin, no los aburro más y les dejó que lean...**

**

* * *

**  
**Y POR MIEDO A PERDERSE... SE PERDIERON**

**By Gryreinadecorazones**

**

* * *

**

Cobarde. Esa era la palabra exacta para definirse. Había tenido todo al alcance de su mano, pero no había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para tomarlo.

En cambio prefirió mirar para otro lado, ignorando sus propios sentimientos. Fingiendo que nada ocurría y sonriendo en lugar de llorar.

Había pasado noches enteras repitiéndose que solo eran amigos, y obligándose a creerlo... aunque su corazón dijera lo contrario.

_De cualquier manera no va a ser..._

Es que era su amigo, la persona con quien más cosas había compartido, el que sabía cuando estaba mal, pero que no había advertido lo que sentía por él. Y era porque solo la veía como una amiga, como una hermana muy querida... pero nunca amada. Y eso era lo que tanto le dolía. Aquel cariño que la había hecho tan feliz, ahora solo la atormentaba recordándole que ella sólo podía ser su amiga... solo eso.

_Esa cantinela de esa voz... esa mujer..._

Y ahora estaba allí, a su lado en el altar, segura de que nunca había visto un novio tan elegante y hermoso como él. Pero ella no era la novia, simplemente la dama de honor.

Tenía ganas de llorar, salir corriendo y terminar con esa agonía, pero el poco sentido común que le quedaba le decía que debía permanecer allí, como un castigo por su cobardía... por haber callado lo que sentía.

_Si alguien me pregunta yo les diré_

_Que detrás de un nuevo adiós..._

Si él era feliz, ese sería su consuelo... aunque por dentro su corazón se estuviera destrozando por gritarle cuanto lo amaba.

Pero es que había algo en su verde mirar... una tristeza mas allá de palabras que la intranquilizaba, aunque quizá solo era su imaginación y las gana de que él compartiera su sentimiento... después de todo ella no era nadie para hacer algo en ese momento... ni siquiera había sido capaz de decirle la verdad cuando ambos eran libres, menos lo haría ahora.

Apenas si había tenido tiempo de hablar con él antes de la boda. Él estaba muy nervioso, y apenas la vio había corrido a su encuentro, abrazándola como si fuera la última vez que se verían. Ella le correspondió... cerrando los ojos para no llorar.

_Siempre cuesta despertar..._

Él le dedico su mejor sonrisa y ella se sintió morir.

- Te ves hermosa – le había susurrado al separarse.

- Gracias – le contestó ella dejando escapar una lágrima.

El ojiverde se la seco suavemente con el dorso de su mano, y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla que la hizo temblar.

_Y que esas cosas pasan por querer saber_

_Sin saber querer..._

Y ahora estaban frente a frente, esperando a la ansiada novia, mientras ella luchaba por no llorar.

Todo en él era perfecto, incluso la manera en que la miraba ahora, como si no existiera nada más importante que ellos.

_Sin querer te amé..._

Sintió una cálida mano sobre su hombro, no necesito voltear para saber quien era. Siempre había estado para darle fuerzas, incluso en ese momento, sin siquiera saberlo. Quizás por eso le había dicho que sí cuando le propuso ser más que amigos, aún sabiendo que nunca lo podría amar como se merecía, porque otro era el dueño de su corazón.

_Y son esos ratitos que me das los que mucho mejor..._

La marcha nupcial sonó anunciando a la novia y el contacto visual entre ellos se rompió.

Estaba, hermosa, vestida de blanco, resaltando su pelirroja cabellera... su amiga, su cuñada... y la futura esposa de su gran amor.

_No hacer mas fuerza y dejar_

_Que si se va el corazón..._

Empezaba a respirar con dificultad, ahogando las ganas de llorar, mientras el dolor se apoderaba de ella mientras los novios se ponían los anillos y se juraban amor eterno.

Luego el sacerdote pronuncio algunas palabras preguntando si alguien se oponía a aquella unión.

_Que si se va que se vaya,_

_No le echaremos en falta_

Pero ella ya no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar, en cambio se aferró a la mano de su novio y lo miró buscando fuerzas perdidas. El pelirrojo la abrazó fuertemente y la beso calidamente en los labios mientras el padre daba la bendición final.

_Quien puede quererse pensando en el alma...?_

La fiesta había comenzado hace dos horas, y no la veía por ningún lado, la buscó nerviosamente con la mirada pero su reciente esposa le reclamó atención, era hora del vals.

Lo que hubiera dado porque en lugar de la pelirroja ella estuviera allí, para poder estrecharla entre sus brazos y decirle cuanto la necesitaba.

Pero su miedo a perderla había sido más fuerte, no hubiera soportado que ella se alejara de él. Además ella solo lo veía como un amigo.

Ni siquiera sabía porque se había puesto de novio con quien ahora era su esposa, era verdad que la quería y mucho, pero estaba seguro que nunca sentiría lo que sentía por su mejor amiga, pero ahora ya era tarde para arrepentimientos, él estaba casado y ella estaba de novia con su mejor amigo.

_Y para que me quieras te daré_

_Un año entero que te haré_

_Solo de primaveras_

_Y lo prenderé en tu pelo con un alfiler..._

La había visto tan bella en la iglesia, que no pudo soportar las ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos, y sintió como su corazón se rompía al verla llorar, pero seguramente era de la emoción, solo eso... quiso creer él. Pero había algo de tristeza en su hermoso rostro, le sonrió intentando animarla, y le beso la mejilla, reprimiendo sus deseos de besar aquellos labios prohibidos para él.

Mientras posaba para las fotos la vio saliendo de los baños. Sin pensarlo se dirigió a ella, dejando a la novia ocupada con los invitados

Ella apenas lo vio le sonrió, y se secó suavemente una lágrima que él no pudo notar.

_Y para que me quieras te querré_

_Con un cariño que esta vez_

_Quiero quedarme niña quiero estar presente... en mi propia vida._

Le respondió la sonrisa y la llevó a la pista de baile de la mano, en silencio. No hacían falta las palabras, con solo una mirada se entendían.

Él le rodeo la cintura con una de sus manos, mientras la otra se entrelazaba con los delicados dedos de ella. Pudo sentir como se estremecía bajo sus manos, pero creyó que era por el frío, estaban al aire libre y empezaba a refrescar.

_Y son esos ratitos que me das..._

_Esos ratitos que me das..._

Acortó la distancia entre ellos para brindarle calor y ella hundió su castaña cabellera en el pecho de él. El vals ya había terminado, pero a ninguno le importó cuando una música lenta empezó a sonar. La novia y su hermano estaban muy atareados con los mozos y no se percataron de su ausencia.

Él cerró los ojos un momento y se imaginó que ella era su esposa, la aferró más contra su cuerpo y ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

_Y ahora dime solo que estas bien_

_Y si alguien te pregunta quiéreme... quiéreme_

_Que me quedan estas manos_

_Pa´ saber querer... acaríciame_

_Una y otra vez... una y otra vez..._

La tenía tan cerca y sentir su dulce perfume lo embriagaba, se moría por besarla, pero su poca cordura se lo impedía. Ella solo lo veía como un amigo... debía comportarse como tal.

Durante la ceremonia casi no había podido despegar su vista de ella, la había vito morder su labio inferior para no llorar, era tan sensible para esas cosas. Y por alguna estúpida razón cuando el padre había preguntado si alguien tenía algún motivo para anular el matrimonio, él había tenido la esperanza de que ella dijera algo, e involuntariamente la había mirado.

_Y son esos ratitos que me das los que mucho mejor..._

_No hacer más fuerza y dejar_

_Que si se va el corazón..._

Pero ella no se había dado cuenta, porque estaba abrazada a su novio, y en ese momento se besaban.

Y eso lo terminó de convencer que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto para ambos. Debía dejarla ir... ser feliz.

Además conocía muy bien al novio de ella, también era su amigo, como un hermano y ahora cuñado. Sabía cuanto la amaba y que la cuidaría con el alma.

_Que si se va que se vaya,_

_No le echaremos en falta..._

_Quien puede quererse_

_Pensando en el alma...?_

La música terminó y se tuvieron que separar.

- Que seas muy feliz – le dijo ella en un susurro con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban.

El ojiverde incapaz de contestar le sonrió por última vez.

La fiesta terminó y los recién casados se despidieron de los invitados. Pero la castaña estaba en el baño nuevamente ahogando sus penas entre llantos. Cuando por fin salió jurando que ya no volvería a llorar por él, los novios ya no estaban.

_Y para que me quieras te daré_

_Un año enteró que te haré _

_Solo de primaveras _

_Y lo prenderé en tu pelo con un alfiler..._

Ella se quedó parada, viendo a lo lejos a los invitados, pensando que ni siquiera se había podido despedir de él, cuando una voz conocida la llamó desde atrás.

_Y para que me quieras te querré_

_Con un cariño que esta vez_

_Quiero quedarme niña..._

_Quiero estar presente... en mi propia vida..._

Allí estaba él, mirándola con ternura... había vuelto a despedirse... después de todo no se había olvidado de ella, y una suave sonrisa le iluminó el rostro.

_Solo de primaveras..._

_Y lo prenderé en tu pelo con un alfiler..._

¡Que hermosa se veía cuando sonreía! Lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era irse y dejarla. Por un momento había creído que ella ya se había ido... la había buscado asustado de pensar que tardaría meses antes de volverla a ver... pero no era así... ella seguía allí como siempre, a su lado... esperándolo...

Y_ para que me quieras te querré _

_Con un cariño que esta vez_

_Quiero quedarme niña_

_Quiero estar presente en mi propia vida..._

Y sin saberlo en aquel abrazo terminaron lo que nunca empezó... él volvió con su esposa y ella con su novio.

Mientras el auto de los recién casados se alejaba ambos juraron olvidarse, aunque se les fuera la vida en ello. Solo habían sido buenos amigos... y eso tenía que seguir así hasta el final.

_Y son esos ratitos que me das..._

_Esos ratitos que me das..._

Y por miedo a perderse... se perdieron.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado... en el summary les había anticipado que no tenía un final feliz... espero no haberlos defraudado... espero que me dejen sus reviews... para saber que les pareció... para mi es muy importante su opinión para saber si voy mejorando...**

**Besos**

**Gry ( NO SE OLVIDEN DE LOS REVIEWS! SOLO DEBEN APRETAR GO!)**


End file.
